1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an audio jack connector, and more particularly to an audio jack connector with an improved contact arrangement.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional audio jack connector usually comprises an insulative housing and a plurality of contacts retained therein. The insulative housing has a set of columned mating portions extending forwardly from a front face thereof and stacked in a row along a height direction of the audio jack connector, a set of receiving chambers extending in the insulative housing and passing through the mating portions for insertion of plugs. The contacts include several groups of contacts and are assembled to the insulative housing from a rear face of the insulative housing so as to protrude into the corresponding receiving chambers for contacting with the plugs. The contacts include contacting portions protruding into the corresponding receiving chambers, connecting portions extending downwardly from the contacting portions, and tail portions extending downwardly from the connecting portions for being mounted to a PCB. The connecting portions are exposed to the exterior when the contacts are assembled to the insulative housing. A spacer is further needed to be assembled to the rear face of the insulative housing to hold the connecting portions and the tail portions. The length of the audio jack along the front-to-back direction will be increased, and the volume of the audio jack will be enlarged.
Hence, an improved audio jack connector is desired to overcome the above problems.